


stolen glances, serpent smiles.

by diggorydraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggorydraco/pseuds/diggorydraco
Summary: "Jealousy, Draco Malfoy, does not become you.""I'm not jealous."-Ophelia Melynda Silversage is a pureblood and one of the last direct descendants from a long line of powerful witches and wizards that descended from Merlin. But, with her mother's tragic passing and her father's constant disappearances, Ophelia finds herself spending many days at the Malfoy Manor... and clashing with a certain blond haired boy.Now the pair are starting at Hogwarts together. This could be the start of something horrendous or something amazing, but whatever happens will be legendary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Hogwarts Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted by me on wattpad under the same user, diggorydraco! 
> 
> This story will contain mature themes. If there are any specific content warnings for a chapter I will put it in the notes before.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Year 1**

I was at the Malfoy Manor when mine and Draco's letters arrived, the two owls swooping in through an open window and dropping the letters in front of us. We were currently sat reading in the parlor and in that moment, it was like time froze. Of course, our letters had to come at the same time, with Draco being only a few days older than me. Draco lunged forward and snatched up both of our letters before I even had the chance to move.

"If this letter is what I think it is, Hogwarts truly has gone to the dogs... accepting the likes of you Silversage!" Draco teased as he jumped on top of the couch and waved the letter above my head.

"Malfoy! Give it here!" I yelled jumping as high as I could to try to get my letter back.

"Or maybe it's a rejection letter, the first in history! They don't want you because you're such a bad witch!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" boomed Narcissa's voice throughout the room. "You get down off the furniture this instant and give Ophelia her letter! Apologize too!" she said crossing her arms and turning up her nose.

Draco immediately climbed down and hung his head. He mumbled out a low apology as he handed me back my letter.

"I have half the mind to not even take you to Diagon Ally and send you to school without any of your supplies. Honestly Draco, I've raised you better," Narcissa huffed and turned to walk out of the parlor.

I held the unopened letter in my hands. What if Draco was right, what if it was a rejection letter. I moved to sit down on the chair

"Lynnie..." Draco started softly.

"You haven't called me that since we were using training brooms," I mumbled.

"I know, and I was just joking Silversage, of course you got in. Hogwarts would have really gone to the dogs, if they didn't accept you. You're a descent of Merlin!"

I must have really looked disappointed as I sat there, because Draco was never nice to me anymore. He never apologized. Not that this was much of an apology anyways, but it was his way.

We used to be such great friends when we were little, inseparable really. Everything between us changed, though. Just when I started to stay here after my father began to disappear for mysterious jobs. Just when I needed my best friend the most...

I shook away my thoughts and finally started to open the letter, Draco picked his up again as well and opened it at the same time. Of course, we both got in. I don't know what I was worried about. Like Draco said, I'm a descent of Merlin and we're both pure bloods for Merlin's sake!

"Great now I have to spend seven more years living with you!" I said, feeling back to my normal self.

Draco glared at me as he huffed in annoyance, before going back to where he was sitting and picking up his discarded book. He mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch it.

-

Later that night, a large feast was prepared in mine and Draco's honors. Narcissa somehow managed to make sure all of our friends were in attendance. The Notts, Zabinis, Berkshires, Parkinsons, Greengrass', Crabbes, Goyles, and even the Montagues and Flints were all there.

I immediately made way over to Pansy and Blaise who were standing near the entrance of the dining hall with their families. Pansy was one of my closest friends and I was quite close to Blaise too, seeing as he had become Draco's closest friend and was always at the Manor.

"I missed you both so much!" I squealed into their ears as Blaise pulled me and Pansy into a group hug. As we pulled away I was greeted by Mrs. Zabini.

"Ophelia, darling, my how you've grown! You're looking more and more like your mother every day, stunning!" Mrs. Zabini gleamed as pulled me into a hug as well. "I was hoping the Malfoy's weren't treating you well, so I could steal you away for a few weeks, but as always Narcissa is treating you like a princess!"

"Only the best for our girl," Narcissa said as she came up behind us, with Lucius and Draco.

"Good luck Mrs. Zabini," Lucius said with a chuckle. "Ophelia is practically a Malfoy now." His usual cold exterior was replaced by a friendly and admirable facade in the company of his close companions.

"How long has Mr.Siversage been gone this time?" Mrs. Zabini asked with a hushed tone.

"Oh that's quite irrelevant dear," Narcissa said. "We're just lucky we get to spend so much time with our lovely Ophelia. The absolute vision of her mother isn't she," Narcissa said, continuing to derail the subject from my father.

"I'm not sure if _lucky_ is the word," Draco mumbled underneath his breath, I still heard him though and pulled him away from his parents and Mrs.Zabini.

"Oh yes, Malfoy, as if it's been such a _pleasure_ , spending all my waking hours with you," I retorted back. Pansy and Blaise exchanged a knowing look and excused themselves, most likely not wanting to get stuck in the middle of one of our arguments again.

"All you ever do is whine, you're such a baby!" Draco spat harshly and shoved my shoulder hard.

"You're such a spoiled brat. You act like you're the best person to exist but the truth is no one even likes you!" The minute the words left my mouth I regretted them, but I didn't stop. His face fell for a split second, long enough, that I could tell he wanted to cry. "Who's the baby now, Malfoy? Are you going to cry right now?"

"Shut up!" Draco said through gritted teeth as he shoved me again, this time making me hit into the wall.

"Aww, struck a chord, did I?" I taunted him.

"Go! Leave me alone!" he shouted. He was still holding me against the wall, so I decided not to move and laugh instead. "I said go, what's so funny?!" he shouted again, getting more frustrated.

"You're blocking me in."

He realized that he was still holding me against the wall and huffed as he let me go. He stomped off to who knows where, maybe some corner to sulk in, as I found my friends again.

"Someone has a crush on you," Pansy said while wiggling her brows.

"Who?" I asked looking around the room, maybe it was Theodore Nott, he had been starring at me.

"Ophelia, you're such a twit," huffed Blaise. "Obviously it's Draco." He looked upset for some reason when he said that.

"Malfoy? With a crush on me?" I asked while laughing. "He hates me."

"That's not how it looked from here... flushed cheeks and him pushing you against the wall...." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"We were arguing! He was being awful rude to me too."

"My mum says that boys are mean to girls they like," Pansy said as if it was an acute fact.

"That's silly Pans, if a boy is mean to you that doesn't mean he likes you... that means he's just mean."

"I still think he has a crush on you," Pansy said and crossed her arms. "Malfoy is different than most boys Ophelia," she continued. "What if being mean is all he knows?"

"Or maybe he doesn't like me and is just insufferable," I huffed. I was getting annoyed with my friends, how dare they suggest that Draco likes me and try to defend his rudeness.

"You can be pretty mean too, maybe it's you with the crush," Pansy teased.

"Oh, as if! Besides, I'm never mean unprovoked. He's the one who always starts it and I'll be cursed, if I let Draco Malfoy walk all over me."

"Okay _princess_..." Blaise taunted with a smirk.

"Oh, drop it, before I hex you!"

Before Blaise or Pansy could tease me again, the dinner bell rang and we all shuffled over to our spots at the long dining table. Lucius was sat at the head of the table and to his right was Narcissa, then Draco. To the left of Lucius was an empty chair, then me, directly across from Draco, with another empty chair on my right. That was strange.

The feast spread out in front of us looked and smelled delicious, the house elves had out donethemselves. No one dared to even pick up a fork yet, though. It was as if everyone was silently awaiting the approval from Lucius that it was alright to eat. He suddenly stood and raised a glass in the air.

"To my son, Draco Malfoy, and our beloved, Ophelia Silversage! To the next generation of pure blood Slytherins at Hogwarts. Make us proud children!" His voice boomed through the room and commanded you to pay attention, all eyes were on me and Draco. Except of course, Draco was glaring at me, so I had to glare back. "Let the feasting began!" Lucius shouted as he took his seat again.

Moments after everyone had settled in and was enjoying the food and friendly conversation, the doors of the dining hall blew open. Enjoying myself so much, I didn't even bother to glance up until I heard Draco exclaim...

"Severus?!"

My head snapped upwards and towards the entrance where I saw mine and Draco's godfather, Severus Snape standing, with none other than my father. They walked through the room with an aura of power and darkness and took their seats in the empty chairs.

"My darling Ophelia, oh how I've missed you," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"You're here?"

"Well of course I am, I wouldn't miss your acceptance to Hogwarts!"

Severus kissed the top of my head and told me and Draco a polite ' _congratulations_ '.

"But how long are you back?" I pleaded as I turned back to my father, I hoped it was at least until I went to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I loved Narcissa and considered the Malfoy Manor my home, but sometimes it was nice to be at my real home. Maybe he'd even be here for my birthday this year.

"For awhile darling, don't worry," he replied with his warm smile and kissed my forehead, before he turned to Lucius and Severus and they started to have a conversation in hushed tones that I couldn't hear.

I looked back down to my food and tried to drown out the conversations around me, of all the people saying how amazing I'll be or how lovely me and Draco are. As a Silversage, I was born with my life practically setup for me, with a million expectations weighing me down and everyone waiting for me to slip up. So, it was nice in moments like this, to be able to sink into the noise around me and disappear as well as I could. Or it was nice, at least until I felt a sharp pain in my shin.

I looked up and saw Draco trying to repress his smirk, and then again another sharp kick landed on my shin. I kicked him back as hard as I could, causing him to wince.

"Children, what are you doing?" asked Severus suddenly, causing both me and Draco to freeze and turn our attention to him.

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

"Silversage started it!" Draco said mere seconds later, this caused him to let out a chuckle.

"Behave yourselves please," he said eyeing us once more and smiling before return to his conversation with father and Lucius.

The feast dragged on later into the night, but finally it was only the Malfoys, Severus, and me and my father left.

"It's been lovely to see you Atlas," said Narcissa, pulling my father into a hug.

"Yes it has, thank you for taking care of Ophelia while I was... _gone_."

"It's been our pleasure," she said with a polite smile.

"You mean _displeasure_ ," Draco mumbled but none of the adults seemed to hear or they were just too annoyed to care about what he said, like I was.

We all said our goodbyes and made arrangements for the Malfoys and Severus to come to Silversage Manor in a weeks time to celebrate mine and Draco's birthdays. Then we were on our way.

-

I haven't been home to Silversage Manor since the spring, but it looked the same. Always so beautiful, covered in a green ivy and with it's perfect garden. When we stepped inside I looked upon our family portrait. It was of mother and father holding me as a baby, they both looked so in love, it always filled me with warmth and happiness. The moonlight streamed through the large window, reflecting and dancing around the rooms of the house. I felt at peace, finally being home.

"It's late darling, why don't you run up along to bed. The house elf can help you get settled in, yes?"

"Oh yes, of course. You're not going to come and tuck me in?"

"I'm sorry Ophelia, I am very busy. I still have work to do tonight. You're a young lady though now, going off to Hogwarts. You can handle it yourself, I'm sure," he said with a smile. "Your mother would be so proud if she could see you now."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead and for a moment his eyes lingered on the portrait of mum before he looked back down at me.

"Go on now dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight father," I said before turning and going up the stairs. Willing myself not to cry, I told myself my fathers words. He was right, I was becoming a lady, almost eleven now. I shouldn't be seen crying, it's not proper for someone like me.

Sometimes, it would be nice to be able to be a kid though. I pushed those thoughts of my mind as I tucked myself into bed. As a Silversage, being a kid wasn't apart of my predestined life plan and that was just something I'd have to accept. That night, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The ‘Happiest’ of Birthdays

I woke up to my curtains being pulled open by our house elf and the morning light flooding the room.

"Good morning Madam Silversage," the elf said.

"Minsy, I've told you, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Ophelia."

"Oh yes, Minsy will call you that now. Minsy will bring you breakfast now too."

"It's alright, I'll come down and eat. I'd like to eat with my father," I said climbing out of bed and making myself decent.

"Master Silversage isn't here."

"What do you mean, he isn't here?" I questioned, I sat down my brush on my vanity. I suddenly felt deflated. "Where has he gone?"

"Master Silversage did not say where he was going. Just told Minsy, to wake Ophelia in the morning and tell her that he left early in the morning on urgent business."

"Ohh."

"Would Miss Ophelia still like to eat breakfast downstairs?"

"Uh, yes, please. Thank you."

Minsy left the room and I didn't even bother to get myself ready anymore. No one was here besides me and her, anyways. I grabbed the muggle history book I've been reading and made my way down the stairs. Minsy had left my breakfast sitting on the dinning table, but I instead decided to take it into the parlor to enjoy. I set the record player and let the music fill the room as I settled into my favorite chair. I read while eating and when I finished I went out into the garden with my old broom and practiced flying a bit.

I knew that I should probably send an owl to the Malfoys or even Mrs.Zabini, if my father truly left on urgent business, he probably forgot I was even here and didn't send one. But, I had just gotten home and I didn't want to leave so soon again. So, I decided against it.

And that's how I spent the week. Minsy would let me sleep in and then make me breakfast. I spent my days reading or flying or napping in the garden. My nights were spent studying the stars or playing music. One day, I sat in the entry hall in front of our family portrait and read aloud. I knew no one could hear me, but I liked to pretend my mum was listening.

Despite missing my father, I had a nice week. I even forgot that there was going to be company coming over.

It was Wednesday morning and I awoke to the sound of distant voices. That's when I remembered, it was Draco's birthday! The Malfoys and Severus were bound to be here by this time, I had slept until late morning. I readied myself as quickly as possible and made my way down the stairs.

There they all stood in the entry hall, speaking to Minsy.

" _House elf_ , I asked you, where is Ophelia or Atlas?" Severus asked in a harsh tone. Narcissa's eyes fell on me as made my way down and a smile spread on her face.

"Ophelia, darling, where have you been? We were looking all over until we ran into your elf."

"I apologize everyone, I slept in. I forgot what day it was," I said and I knew how improper that made me seem, but I couldn't lie. I turned to Draco, who had a sour look on his face. He was huffing and had folded his arms across his chest.

"Ophelia, where in Merlin's name is your father?" Lucius questioned.

"And why didn't you send us an owl to come and get you, so you weren't in this big empty house alone?" Narcissa added.

"I apologize again, I got so caught up in my readings, I barely noticed. It won't happen again. I have no clue where he's off too this time, he didn't say goodbye."

Narcissa sent me a sad smile when I said that, while Lucius and Severus exchanges a weird look. Draco looked indifferent to the whole situation.

"I'll quickly go and get ready, then we can leave," I said and rushed back up the stairs to get dressed. I wore a black pleated skirt and a green blouse, I added a simple diamond pendant necklace my father gave me. I looked like the perfect picture of a young pure blood.

-

We used the Floo to get to Diagon Alley, our first stop was the Broomstix, where Narcissa and Lucius bought Draco the new Nimbus 2000. They then apologized to us, saying they had to go deal with some business at Gringotts, and left us with Severus.

He wordless lead us to the Apothecary, where he bought Draco some advanced potion making ingredients. He walked us through the store, stopping to explain the different uses of ingredients to us. Draco seemed fascinated and I could never tell Severus this, but I didn't think potion making was going to be for me. I much more preferred the idea of the dark arts.

"Anywhere else children?"

"I believe that's all we had planned," Draco said.

"Actually... can I stop at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop?"

Severus gave a quick nod of his head as Draco rolled his eyes. We walked over and I went inside the store. Draco may not have been kind to me in recent years, but I hadn't missed getting him a birthday gift since we were little kids. I knew he liked chocolate, so I decided to get him a few chocolate frogs and some cauldron cakes. I exited the shop and went over to them.

"Got what you needed Silversage?" Draco asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, actually, I did. It's not much I guess, but happy birthday, Malfoy," I said and handed him the bag of sweets.

"I..." he started to say something but then stopped. "Thank you," he finally said and reluctantly took the bag.

I smiled and the three of us started towards Gringotts. Draco took a bite of one of his chocolate frogs and then turned to me.

"You know Silversage, I didn't know you were capable of thinking of anyone but yourself, this is an alright gift though."

"There it is! Bloody hell, Malfoy! Can I do something nice for you just once, without you ruining it?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

"Ohh you foul g-"

"Ophelia... play nice," Severus said cutting me off. "and Draco stop antagonizing her."

Draco huffed and I rolled my eyes. We reached Gringotts and Narcissa was waiting outside.

"Lucius is inside finishing some things and then we can go."

Narcissa and Severus were discussing something in whispers, but then we were suddenly swarmed with a group of reporters from the daily prophet. At the front of the pack was the wretched Rita Skeeter.

"Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the _Daily Prophet_ , you should know that though!" she let out a shrill and annoying laugh before continuing. "I hear its young Draco Malfoy's eleventh birthday today, is that why you're here in Diagon Alley? Or perhaps it has something to do with the descent of Merlin, Ophelia Silversage and her never present father? Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my readers as well."

Narcissa turned her nose up and ignored Rita, she had quite a distaste for the Daily Prophet and especially Rita. Severus, too, ignored her.

"Oh come on children, you two are the talk of everyone right now. The next generation of Hogwarts, tell me are you excited? Have you received your letters yet?"

I knew I should keep my mouth shut and not say anything but that wasn't like me. I was getting annoyed, so I snapped back at her.

"I was raised not to talk to dishonest, half-bloods, like yourself. Now, if you're quite done wasting your breath, that you don't even deserve to have in the first place, I suggest you leave us alone," I said and mimicked Narcissa, by turning my nose up and folding my arms.

Rita gasped and stepped back with a horrified look on her face. I turned and saw Draco, who had a sinister and proud looking smirk on his face.

"Silversage is right. How dare you even try to talk to us, you lying half-blood," Draco sneered.

Rita gasped again and then left looking like she was about to cry. Narcissa patted us both on the back, silently telling us 'good job'. She was too proper to say it, but I knew she had found that amusing.

Draco smiled, what seemed to be a genuine smile at me, and I smiled back. If there was one time we got along, it was when we were insulting half or mudbloods together. After all, we had been raised that way, with a fierce loyalty to our legacies, our families and each other. Despite how we might not get along now, we would always have each other's backs.

Lucius emerged from Gringotts moments later, thankful neither Narcissa nor Severus mentioned the Rita incident to him. Most likely not to upset him. We used the Floo back to the Malfoy Mansion.

Draco wasn't one for big parties, so the night was spent quietly. We ate his favorite dinner and then had some chocolate cake. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise came over, so as soon as we were finished I excused myself upstairs. I couldn't be bothered to deal with his annoying goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

My room at the Malfoy's had originally been a guest room, but over the years it had become more mine. The walls were a deep, beautiful purple shade. I had a large canopy bed and a trunk filled with all my clothes at the end. There was even a desk and a bookshelf full of my favorite books. There were a few photos around the room. There was a baby photo of me with my mother and father. An old family portrait taken when I was a baby, it had the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Severus plus myself and my father and mother. And then my favorite picture - it was of me and Draco, no older than four, embracing and smiling. It was before I realized the expectations that were placed on me as a Silversage, it was before Draco began to change. It reminded me of blissful happiness, I would never admit that to anyone though.

I tucked into bed early, I vaguely remember Narcissa coming in and telling me goodnight, but maybe I imagined it.

-

Thursday went by in a blur, most of the day was spent in the parlor reading while Draco obnoxiously flew around on his new broom. I never knew someone could annoy me by flying, until Draco Malfoy.

And then came Friday. It was my eleventh birthday. A day that I had imagined for years, being spent with my father, family, friends - at home in our garden. Instead, I was awoken by Draco Malfoy crashing through my bedroom window, the sound of shattering glass, and Narcissa bursting into the room moments later.

"I'm dead, I'm dead! I've been killed," I heard Draco yell.

"Bloody hell what in Merlin's name happened here?!" she shouted at Draco, who was picking himself off the floor and dusting off. "Ophelia, dear, are you alright?" she asked turning to me.

"I accidentally crashed through the window. I'm totally fine, don't worry about me mother," Draco remarked, still laying on the floor.

"I'm fine, just startled," I said. Honestly, I was still half asleep and processing what had just happened.

"Draco, you're lucky you didn't seriously hurt Ophelia or yourself! No flying for a week and get the house elf to clean that mess up! Ophelia dear, get ready and meet me in the parlor after," Narcissa commanded and left the room.

I tried not to laugh at Draco who looked like he was going to have steam coming out of his ears, he was so upset. He picked up his fallen broom and stomped out of the room.

Since Draco didn't like big parties for his birthday, I let Narcissa host them for me instead. I didn't quite care for them either, but if letting her host them made her happy and saved me from Draco sulking and turning it to a pity party for himself every year, I'd muddle through.

I put on the black dress that was laid out across my desk. It was short, simple, and made of satin. I pulled back two sections of my hair and applied some lip gloss. I skipped down the stairs and into the parlor where Narcissa was waiting... along with Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Mrs. Zabini, and some other women I didn't quite remember the names of.

"Come darling, sit," Narcissa said patting the spot on the sofa next to her.

A brunch was laid out on the coffee table and Dobby was fixing and pouring tea for everyone.

"Happy birthday Ophelia!" Daphne whispered to me while the ladies began to talk about the plans for 'my special day'. Daphne was another one of my close friends.

First, we were going to finish our brunch and then, we were going out into the garden to listen to these _supposed_ world class musicians play the piano or something of the sort. The day would end with presents and a feast in my honor. Honestly, it all sounded very proper to me and I guess now that I'm supposed to be a proper young witch, it should have excited me... but it really wasn't my thing.

The musicians ended up being very wonderful and beautifully talented. It was nice to soak up the sun, but quite boring as well. I wish I could have possibly been reading a book or flying around while listening to the music. I appreciated it all the same, still. I was grateful, that I had someone like Narcissa, who would go through all this planning trouble for me.

The feast was most definitely the best part of the day. We had some of my favorites - butterbeer, roast chicken, and roasted potatoes. At the end of the night I blew out the candles on my cake and was presented with my gifts.

I got almost every thing I wanted. The Malfoys got me a pair of emerald earrings and a matching necklace. Severus gave me a new charms and potions books. Mrs.Zabini and Blaise gifted me the new Nimbus 2000. Overall, I could say it was a decent eleventh birthday.

When I went up to my room, I noticed there was a green apple sitting on my desk with a note. It simply read " _Happy birthday. -Draco_ ".

It was nice of him, I guess. I suppose it was the best he could do, or maybe he really just disliked me that much and didn't really care. He didn't even tell me happy birthday in person at all today! Not even during the feast! I sat the note and apple back on my desk. Moments later, an owl swooped through my open window, dropped an envelope, and swooped back out.

It was from my father.

_Ophelia,_

_Happy eleventh birthday darling, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. You make me so proud._

_Love,_

_father._

Inclosed in the envelope, was a handful of galleons and nothing more. It was the thought that counted though. I was happy enough that he even remembered it was my birthday. I readied myself for bed and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the birthday I had imagine for many years.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The rest of summer slipped away into a moment of time and it was already the end of July. My father still hasn't returned home and I've been staying with the Malfoys ever since Draco's birthday. Since me and Draco will be leaving for Hogwarts in about a months time, Lucius and Narcissa decided we needed to take a trip to Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies. 

When we arrived in Diagon Alley, Narcissa and Lucius went to go buy our books and sent me and Draco next door to Madam Malkin's.

"Hogwarts, dears?" asked the smiling witch.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Right this way, we'll get you two fitted up with the best robes we have."

We were stood on the stools having our robes hemmed up, when the door chimed and in walked another boy. He came and stood on the stool next to Draco, while Madam Malkin began to fit him.

"Hello," said Draco. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father and mum are next door buying our books," Draco said, pointing to me. To anyone else, he would have looked bored. "Then, I'm going to try to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

"That's ridiculous Draco, you just got a new one last month," I scoffed, but he ignored me turning back to the boy.

"Anyways, I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I think I'll smuggle one in somehow."

The boy didn't respond, he was staring at Draco with an odd expression.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked.

"No," he replied.

"You don't fly? Play quidditch at all?" I questioned.

"No," he replied again, now looking at both of us with the oddest expression.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the boy once more.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, both of our families have been," he said pointing to me again. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I nodded my head in agreement and tried not to laugh at the idea of it. The boy just said a simple ' _mmm_ ' and nodded his head.

"Do you know any other words?" I asked him. If you ask me, I think he was being quite rude, only responding _mmm_ and _no_ , nothing more.

"Yes," he simply responded.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco shouted, before I could say anything else to the boy. He was pointing out at a large man.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts."

"He speaks!" I mumbled.

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed," Draco said with a laugh.

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly.

"Do you?" I asked, turning my nose up like Narcissa would.

"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked.

"They're dead," said the boy quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," me and Draco said at the same time.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco asked quickly after.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco rambled on and asked.

But before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it you're done, my dear," and the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, we'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," I said as he left.

"I think he was quite rude, do you? Didn't even say goodbye," Draco said, turning to me.

"I agree."

We finished with our fitting shortly after and met Narcissa and Lucius inside the book store. Together, we went and gathered everything else we needed off our lists. From potion ingredients to cauldrons to telescopes. We only had to make two more stops.

We headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where we both got owls to bring to Hogwarts with us. Draco chose to get an eagle owl, where as I chose a beautiful snowy owl. I decided I would name her Nova. Our last stop was Ollivanders. Narcissa and Lucius decided to wait outside, while we went in to get our wands.

"Hello there," said an old man from the back of the shop.

"Hello," I called back.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you two soon," he said. "Ohh Mr.Malfoy, much like your mother I can see. Her and your father both had elm wands, perhaps you'll be the same.... come now."

Ollivander walked us deeper into the shop and handed Draco a wand I presumed was made of elm. Draco gave it a swoosh, it wasn't right for him. Ollivander took the wand quickly and handed him a different looking one. Draco swooshed it and made the entire room glow.

"Ah, there we are. Hawthorn, great for healing and at home with those with a conflicted nature... very powerful. The core is intriguing, unicorn hair... very faithful and pure. I'm assuming we can expect great things from you Mr.Malfoy."

"Thank you sir," Draco said with a smile as he admired his new wand.

"Now let's see here Miss Silversage. Your father, aspen and dragon heartstring and your mother, cypress and unicorn hair. Let's see what wand you will be wielding shall we?"

He handed me a variety of wands, none of them proving to be for me. I was starting to lose hope.

"Ah a tricky customer, but not to worry. We'll find you your perfect wand. Let's see here... I have this one, it might be crazy, but it never would hurt to try it out."

He handed me a wand and I knew it was mine instantly. I felt a warmth in my fingers and a feeling of power coursing through my body. I waved it around and it shot out a stream of golden light.

"Oh yes! This is the wand for you, but how... strange.... how very strange...."

"What's strange?" Draco demanded. He sounded annoyed, I couldn't be bothered though. I could hardly tear my eyes away from the wand in my hand.

"Every wand I've ever sold, I remember it. It so happens, that the phoenix, whose tail feather is at the core of your wand, gave only two other feathers. Only two. It is strange that this wand picks you... because, well I sold one of its siblings earlier today and the other belonged to.... he who shall not be named."

I snapped my head up quickly and gasped.

"And even more interesting, is that it is extremely similar to his. Yew wood and 13 inches, practically the same."

"What does that mean for me?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you what I told the other young man earlier today, the wand chooses the wizard Miss Silversage. I think we can expect great things from you both, after all he who shall not be named... did terrible, but great things. I think, you as well will be capable of such great things... possibly even greater."

"Who has the other wand?"

"I'll leave that for you to discover, I have a feeling you'll be crossing paths with him very soon.... or perhaps your paths have already crossed...."

We exited the store and were met with a smiling Narcissa and Lucius.

"So, tell us about your wands!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Hawthorn and dragon heartstring," Draco boasted proudly.

"Very powerful Draco," Lucius commented. He almost looked proud. "What about you Ophelia?"

"Yew and phoenix feather," I mumbled. I knew Lucius' past, I knew he would recognize the wand materials immediately.

"What was that, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yew and phoenix feather," I repeated, this time a little louder. Narcissa's face twisted for a split second before relaxing.

"Interesting..." Lucius replied with an expression I couldn't quite figure out. It was like he had a million thoughts swirling behind his grey eyes.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired," Draco whined.

"Yes, we best be getting you two home. You've both had a long day," Narcissa replied.

-

A month later, September 1st, and me and Draco are standing in King's Cross with Narcissa, about to cross through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Crabbe and Goyle joined us a few moments later.

"Alright, Draco, you first. Run on straight through, don't stop," Narcissa instructed.

Draco nodded and pushed forward with his cart, disappearing through the barrier.

"Crabbe, Goyle... you dears go on next."

Once Crabbe and Goyle were through the barrier, Narcissa turned to me.

"Go on, Ophelia, I'll be right behind you."

I nodded and smiled at her and ran forward as fast as I could. I pass through the barrier with ease and found myself standing on the platform in front of the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa came through right behind me, like she said.

"Darlings, I must leave you here. You better board soon to get a good compartment, come and tell me goodbye."

Crabbe and Goyle waved to Narcissa and stood off to the side waiting for Draco. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I know dear, but I'll see you at the holidays and I'll send you owls. I just know you'll do great things at Hogwarts. I love you."

"I love you too," I said back as she kissed the top of my head.

Draco went over to her last and they whispered while embracing for a few moments. He moved away quickly though, probably so he would seem tough in front of his friends. I knew he was a mummy's boy though, he was going to miss Narcissa.

"Goodbye children, good luck!" Narcissa shouted as we started to move down the platform.

"Oi, Crabbe! Take Silversage's cart, she's slowing us down!" Draco ordered, despite me only being a pace behind them.

"I can handle it-"

Regardless of what I said, Crabbe took my cart and pushed it for me. We climbed into the train and quickly found a nice compartment.

I tried to sit down next to the window, but Draco shoved me over, stealing the seat for himself. I turned my back to him and tried my best to ignore the conversation he was having with his goons.

Around noon, a smiling woman slide open our door and said, "Would any of you care from anything from the cart?"

"Pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog, please," I said and handed her the proper payment.

Draco got an assortment of chocolate goodies and Crabbe and Goyle got some Every Flavor Beans. The boys went back to their conversation, while I pulled out my book.

Suddenly, Blaise and Pansy burst into our compartment.

"HARRYPOTTERISINOURYEAR, HE'SONTHETRAIN!" Pansy shouted quickly.

"What are you even saying Pans?!"

"Harry Potter, he's coming to Hogwarts!" Blaise said clearly. "He's on the train now."

"Oh, we've got to see this," Draco said. "Go put on your robes and we'll find him."

I normally wouldn't follow orders from Draco, but this was something I had to see too. I quickly dressed in my robes and then the four of us went up and down the train checking into each compartment looking for the Harry Potter.

We reached one compartment and Draco slide the door open. I immediately recognized one ofthe boys. It was the boy from Madam Malkin's!

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment."

"Yes," the boy, I know knew was Harry Potter, said. I see that he still hasn't learned any new words...

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle, this here is Silversage," Draco said with a shrug pointing to his goons and then me. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled, but the other boy in the compartment laughed at this.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," Draco responded harshly and turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter."

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there," I said.

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry responded.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly, I could tell he was angry. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and the Weasley boy stood up.

"Say that again," said Weasley, his face had gone as red as his hair is.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" I asked, mockingly.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, he was too brave for his own good.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some," Draco taunted and Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Weasley, suddenly Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off his finger, it's teeth were sunk into his finger. I stifled my laugh. He flung it off and it hit the window. Annoyed with them, I walked away and the three of them quickly scrambled after me.

"That went well didn't it," I sighed as I closed the door to our compartment.

"Oh, shut it Silversage, he wasn't jumping to be your best friend either," Draco said with a pout.

I decided I would be ignoring him again. The train began to slow down and then suddenly stopped. We pushed our way off and onto the platform.

"First years! First years over here! C'mon follow me," called out a loud and gruff voice. It was the man named Hagrid, that Harry Potter had pointed out that one day at Diagon Alley. "Mind yer step now, first years follow me!"

We walked down a dark path and when we rounded the bend, Hogwarts came into view. It was beautiful and sparkling, I felt at home already. Suddenly, we were stood in front of a lake that looked as if it was smooth black glass.

"No more than four to a boat," called out Hagrid, who was leading us.

I went to board a boat with Pansy and Blaise but I was yanked back and fell into a boat with Draco and his goons.

"What was that for?!" I snapped.

"Promised mum I'd keep an eye on you," he said with a bored look and a shrug.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then - FORWARD!"

"I would have been fine sitting with Blaise and Pansy, they're my friends!" I huffed, as the boats began to magically glide along the water.

"Blaise _isn't_ your friend," Draco said with a hint of distaste and then turned to look forward at the castle.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, what is that supposed to mean?!" I asked, but received no response.

"Head down!" Hagrid yelled as we reached the cliff. We traveled through a curtain of ivy and a dark tunnel until we reached a docking place for the boats.

We all climbed out and walked up to the castle doors, _finally_ I was at Hogwarts.


	4. Let it be Slytherin!

Stood before us, was a tall witch in emerald green robes.

"Here are the first years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I can take them from here," she said. She pulled open the door and revealed the grand entrance hall.

She led us across the stone floors and into a chamber, where we all packed in tightly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she exclaimed, her stern expression softened into a smile. "Before the start-of-term banquet, you must be sorted into your houses. This is very important, while you are here, your Houses will be your families at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your leisure time in your House common room," she paused for a moment before continuing. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Blaise, who I was stood next to, nudged me at the mention of Slytherin and we smiled at each other.

"Each house has its own history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, but beware... break any rules and you'll lose points. At the end of the year whichever House has the most points, is awarded the House Cup! The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school, please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall returned moments later, "Form a line now, quickly quickly, and follow me."

We exited the chamber and were led through doors into the Great Hall. I had never seen anything more beautiful. The air smelled sweet and the entire room was glittering with golden light and candles that were floating in the air. The celling was enchanted to look like the night sky, with sparkling stars. The students at the tables all stared at us and whispered amongst themselves.

"Along here now," Professor McGonagall instructed as we reached the front of the Great Hall. In front is us was a stool with a tattered wizard's hat atop it. "When I call your name, you will come forth and put on the hat and be sorted."

Berkshire and Crabbe were the first few to be called up out of our group and then Goyle and Daphne, they were obviously all in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked up confidently to the hat and it wasn't even placed all the way on to his head before the hat screamed out " _SLYTHERIN!_ " The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, as he smiled and joined them.

Nott and Pansy went next, both being Slytherin as well and then...

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall erupted into whispers and shouts. I rolled my eyes, he really wasn't all that. The hat rambled on, eventually placing Potter in Gryffindor. I tuned out the sorting hat until my name was called.

"Silversage, Ophelia!"

The hall once again broke out in whispers as I walked to the hat. " _She's a descent of Merlin!_ "and " _Silversage? Silversage!_ ", were heard around the room.

"Ahh, Ophelia Silversage... SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared and I smiled, everything was going perfectly according to the plan. I joined my cheering House table and sat next to Pansy.

Blaise was the last of us to get sorted. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder as he cheered! Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Draco glaring, but I decided to ignore him.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. He was beaming and had his arms spread wide open. I looked around the hall and the other three Houses were beaming up at him. I didn't quite understand the fascination with him, Lucius had always said he was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts.

"Welcome!" he cheered. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down as everyone cheered and clapped for him. I tried my best to stifle my laugh, Lucius was right... Dumbledore was a madman!

The plates in front of us magically filled with food and everyone began to dig in. I grabbed chicken and potatoes and fries, even the food at Hogwarts tasted better.

Suddenly tons of ghosts started to float through the room and began laughing and talking with the students. A miserable looking ghost, who's robes were covered in a silver blood flew down and sat himself down next to Draco. He let out a small shriek and I didn't even try to contain my laughter.

"This is The Blood Baron," said Grant Montague, who was a few seats down from me.

"He's the Slytherin ghost," chimed in Marcus Flint.

"Story has it, The Baron killed Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter... and then killed himself," Blaise whispered to me.

"Where'd you hear that?!"

"My mum, she spent a lot of her time here talking with ghosts," Blaise said with a shrug. "Oh, speaking of my mum, she told me to send her love, so..." Blaise leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush. I know Blaise was only mimicking his mums way of greeting, but that's the first kiss of gotten from a boy... even if it was only on my cheek.

I heard a clattering across the table and looked over and Draco was picking up his fallen silverware and muttering something. I chose to ignore him still and turned back to Blaise, who was smiling at me.

I spent the rest of the feast mostly talking with Blaise, but also Grant and Marcus who would not shut up about quidditch. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though, I loved quidditch and hoped to make the team next year.

When the feast ended, first years were instructed to wait for the older students to leave, so we could have our prefects show us around.

"Hello, I'm Gemma Farley. I'll be one of your prefects this year, welcome to Hogwarts and more importantly welcome to Slytherin!" said a tall girl with dark hair. Our table of first years erupted into cheers when she said Slytherin. "Alright, come along now, follow me."

The other prefects lead their first years out of The Great Hall and towards their dormitories as well.

"Slytherins! Keep up!" shouted Gemma the ought the chaos of all the new students in the halls. "This way, this is the best path to the dungeons! Watch for the staircases, they like to change," she said and walked on.

We pushed through the other Houses to keep up with Gemma as she lead down a set of stairs that went deep into the Hogwarts dungeons. The air here was colder and damp. She stopped in front of a blank space of stone wall.

"Here we are," she paused before speaking again. " _Slytherin Salazar_."

The stone door concealed in the wall slid open and she walked right through.

"That will be our password as of now, mind yourself to remember! It will change in a fortnight and be posted on the noticeboard over there," she said pointing to a vague spot on the wall. "Now remember, no non-Slytherins have entered our common room in over seven centuries. Do not share our password and do not let any outsiders in! Understand that there will be consequences if you do! Understand?!" she shouted harshly.

There was a chorus of _'yes_ ' and _'I understand_ ' heard among us.

"Good. Alright, boys dormitories are to your left and girls dormitories are to your right. All of your belongings are already there. Goodnight, now," she said and walked off leaving us all standing there.

Some students went off to their dorms immediately, but I took a second to admire our common room. It was amazing and exactly how I had imagined it from reading my mother's journals of her time at Hogwarts. The fire was roaring and you could see the sparkling depths of the lake out the windows. There were beautiful tapestries on the walls and lights hanging in the air, casting the room in a green glow.... it was absolutely perfect.

I made my way to my dorm room, which I was sharing with Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent.

"Seems I was wrong, Malfoy isn't the only one with a crush on you Ophelia," Pansy said when I entered the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zabini of course, we saw you two all throughout the feast," Daphne said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two are ridiculous. Milli, please back me up here..."

"Can't say that I can, sorry Ophelia. Zabini kissed your cheek!" Millicent said, with a scandalized look on her face.

"An innocent kiss on the cheek! Honestly, you're all gossiping like little girls, we're young witches now," I said, trying to push the thought of Blaise having a crush on me away. There was no way, it was an impossibility. Blaise was like a brother to me!

"We _are_ little girls!" Daphne jokingly said with a laugh and threw her pillow at me, but I ducked and it hit Pansy right in the face.

"Oh no you didn't," she shrieked. She launched her pillow at Daphne, but her terrible aim sent it flying at the back of me.

"It's on!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and swung my pillow ruthlessly, hitting anyone in my way.

Milli joined in and soon our dorm room was an irruption of feathers and giggles. We pillow fought until we all collapsed, though I was the last to fall down, so I think it's safe to say I won.

"We made a mess," Pansy sighed, after our giggles and laughter had died down.

"That's what the house elf's here are for," Daphne said with a shrug as she stood up and brushed herself off. "We better get to sleep, we have class early tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I called out as I tucked into bed and earned back some muttered ' _goodnight_ 's from the other girls. Suddenly, I was drowned in a wave of drowsiness.

Maybe it was the new bed, but despite how tired I was, I could not fall asleep. Every time I would close my eyes, I would see a dark stone tunnel and hear a distant hissing. It sounded as if it was trying to tell me something, but it was too far away for me to hear. I tried to recognize the place, maybe it was a tunnel I had seen on the way down to the dungeons, but I couldn't remember anything like it. It had to be my mind playing tricks on me. I have always been told I have a very overactive imagination.

" _Stop it_ ," I whispered to myself. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. Finally, after repeating that phrase over and over, I was able to close my eyes without seeing any creepy tunnel or hearing any weird noises.

I fell into a deep sleep, that was anything but restful.


End file.
